The rise of Malmon
by tis022
Summary: Patamon and Gotomon dissapear and Kari and TK have to find them in the digi world. A very evil villian has prisoners hostage and tries to kill. Will everyone come out alive? chapter nine up formally called crazyness ensues
1. The story

Hello all!! It's me, the one and only, lovable tis022!! This is my first ever fan fic, so please be kind. It's about TK and Kari, kinda, also about their digimon. Anyway, there a match made in heaven, they have the angels to prove it! Now this story may not make sense but that's the way my mind works, so there. Oh, and it's POV from TK.  
  
It was a day like any other bright nice sunny day. School had just ended and Matt promise to take me to his schools fair. I was 6 at the time, so I couldn't go by myself.  
We went on all the rides I was allowed to go on. It was great! The tea cups, the bounce house and many more, but that's not the point of this story. We needed to get some shade, so Matt took me into a fortuneteller's hut. He didn't believe in that kind of thing, but he had her tell my fortune, so we could stay in the shade.  
I was too short to reach the chair, so Matt had to give me a boost. As soon as I was up there, the teller peered into the ball as it became misty. "I see great danger in his future, linked with some in yours, but his will spread farther." She told Matt. "Many battles, though overall good triumphs, there may be casualties on the way. I see strange animals of good and evil, fighting for their cause. "Now there is a girl, beautiful, who laughs and cries, shares the good times and bad. They are distained to be together and through all obstacles they will prevail. I'm getting a ''K'-"  
"Shut up! That never happened!" Kari always ruins my stories with the truth.  
"Yeah, but it was a pretty good story!" She hits me playfully then says, "I gotta go, I have a soccer game. You're coming right?"  
"Wild dogs couldn't keep me away!" I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek. She walks away and I admire her. She's so beautiful from any angle.  
Kari and I have been dating for about a month now. It's great! We're like best friends but with kissing bonuses. I personally recommend it to anyone. Tai and Matt were weirded out at first. They weren't sure what to think of our little couple. Everyone else is fine with it though. Well, big brothers, what ya gonna do? They still don't like us Kissing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah!!! You go girl! Kick that ball!" I'm currently yelling my guts out for Kari's team. They're tied 6-6 and Kari has a penalty shot. "Whoo, Kari, you rock the Casba!"  
It's like slow motion. I watch the ball fly through the air and the goalie jump. She just misses it. "Yeeeeeeeeees!!! That's my girl!" I pretty sure I'm the loudest person here! Drat, I said I'd take her out for dinner tonight. I'll have to run home and grab my money.  
"Kari, meet me at the burger joint in ten minutes, I just need to run home and grab some cash, ok?" I say running off towards home. Although she has no time to answer, I know she will. She's such a great gal!  
  
End of Chapter one. I do have a plot to continue, but I have homework and I suck at typing so this takes awhile! The next chapter will be up within the week, I promise!! Don't forget to R+R!!! Thanks! 


	2. Where are our Digimon?

Here I be again!!! You can't get rid of me that easily!! Well, because I learned everything I know about fanfics from reading the ones my good friend has written, I realized I need a disclaimer, and more people to make it interesting, but who to help me with these things.. Hmmmmmm, who should I call on.. I know!!  
  
*Katie (that's me) runs to phone* Hello. Really... Yes, great, I was wondering if you could do a disclaimer for me? Oh great! *Holds up phone*  
  
Izzy: tis022 does not own any part of digimon unless her secrete plot works!  
  
Me: Thanks Izzman!!! Well, we'll have to work on that other person to talk with, but I think I can work that out!! Wahahahaha!!! So on to chapter 2!!!  
  
Chapter 2, dumdum  
  
Hmmm, now where's my money? I got to find it for my date with Kari!  
  
I race into my room to find Patamon sitting on my bed. He's so cute!! Oh no, I've been spending too much time with Kari! He's looking at me, his big eyes are sad.  
  
"TK, no matter what happens, know I really appreciate what you've done for me over the years"  
  
I don't really know what he's going on about "Ok, thanks" I grab my money and head out the door  
  
"Goodbye TK, I hope we meet again" He says as I leave. "I'm just going for pizza, I won't be too long. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I call as I run out the door.  
  
Kari is waiting for me in our corner booth. That's where we always eat.  
  
"I ordered for us, don't worry, I know what you like!" Kari told me as I sat down.  
  
"Thanks!" So, I'll just skip the next hour, it's mainly lovey dovey kissing stuff and eating our burgers. ~*~ We're at Kari's front door. I walked her home. She has such a nice house, well apartment.  
  
"Can you come in for a drink of hot chocolate?" She asks me. I'd love to but I really have to go home.  
  
"Sorry Angel, I gotta go home! My mom's expecting me, but I'll see you tomorrow!" I tell her. So with my kiss I leave her to get ready for bed.  
  
On my way home I have time to think. First I think about Kari, you know, because I was just with her. Then my mind wanders to Patamon, he was so sad today. When I go home, I'll have a good long talk with him to make sure he's feeling ok.  
  
~*~  
  
I arrive home before my mom, as usual, she's always home really late. I head to my room to see if Patamon is still awake.  
  
He's not on my bed or under it, not on top of my bookshelf, not in any other place in my room. I check the rest of the house, but no Patamon. I figure he's gone for a bit of a fly around. He does that sometimes and he's usually back by morning, I'll talk to him then, I mean tomorrow is a Friday, and he should be home before I have to go to school.  
  
~*~  
  
All day at school I'm thinking about Patamon and not my studies, and got yelled at a lot, but I was worried. He didn't come home this morning, plus Kari wasn't at school today. I was kinda down, so I called Kari when I got home.  
  
"H-hello?" She sounds so sad!  
  
"Hey Kari, how are you feeling? You weren't at school today."  
  
"I-I can't find Gatomon! When I got home there was a-a note that just said.Goodbye" At this point Kari started to cry.  
  
"Listen Kari, I'll be right over, don't worry, we'll find out where she's gone, she could be with Patamon just out and about, anyway, I'll be right there!" I hang up and run out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later I'm at Kari's house with her crying on my shoulder. I've decided to call the other digidesained to see if any of them have seen our digimon, or if theirs are gone.  
  
Kari has gone to get some dinner ready while I phone the people.  
  
Twenty minutes later I I've had no luck, but Kari has made us some good food, or rather ordered pizza and it arrived.  
  
We watched TV until Kari fell asleep. I carried her carefully to her bed and left her a note saying not to worry, we'd find them and that I loved her. Then I left for home.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 2  
  
Me: Wasn't that great? Do you know what's happening? I sure do! Izzy: Am I gonna be in this story? I never get to be in stories. Me: I promise you'll be in the next chapter Izzy! Well, I'm off now, bye bye! 


	3. A strange Email

Guess who's back, back again, Katie's back, tell a friend! I'm so sorry, that just came over me! Well, here I am with chapter 3!! Ohhh exciting! I'm sorry all my chapters are so short! I hate typing you see1  
  
Izzy: *puff puff* Sorry I'm late. Katie doesn't own any part of digimon.yet.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's been a week! A good solid week! I don't know what to do. Everyday I'm hoping Patamon will be on my bed when I get home. It's what keeps me going. After I go home and check, I head straight over to Kari's. She's been taking this really badly! She hasn't come to school at all this week, it's impossible to get her to answer the phone, and when I go over, she cries and cries. She needs me most in times like this. Her parents are working late, and Tai's never home, so I have to make dinner and clean and stuff, not that I mind. I also end up doing homework there, and whenever she needs a shoulder to cry on, I'm there. I feel so bad for her. I don't know why I can get through this. She used to be so strong, so independent. She just made captain of the soccer team. I guess Gotomon gave her the strength. 3.2.1. riiiiiiiiiiiiiing, there goes the ball. I think today I'll head straight over to Kari's and see if she's ok. I noticed she hasn't been eating well and she's looking a lot paler then usual. It really worries me!  
  
~*~  
  
Kari's taking a quick nap on the couch right now. I'm sure you know that crying causes great exhaustion. Ok, so she's been asleep for an hour, but she needs it. I decided to use this quiet time to check my e-mail. Izzy promised to write me if anything came up. Hmmm., one new message I see. I hope it's from Izzy! It's not. It's from user 6475 and the subject is Help!  
  
T.K.  
Gotomon and I need your help urgently! Please! I can't tell you  
what's going on, there isn't enough time! Just come to the digi-world  
as soon as possible! We're counting on you two! Hurry! Patamon  
  
Oh dear! This isn't good at all! I have to tell Kari, but she looks so peaceful on the couch. She hasn't been getting enough sleep recently, and we should probably get some rest if we're heading into the digiworld. Yes, I'll take a nap and tell her when we both wake up. That will have to do. It's the only way.  
  
~*~  
  
What, huh? I'm being shaken awake. I have no idea where I am. "TK, wake up! Izzy just called, he said he thinks he's found something but we need to go over there right now!" That's right, I'm at Kari's house. I look up at her and smile. Her eyes aren't puffy and she has a determined look in them I haven't seen in quite some time. There was something I was going to tell her, but it's hard to think when you're being pulled off a bed bye the arm. "Ok, ok, I'm coming." It takes me a second or two to get my bearings, but then we are out the door. "TK, are you ok, you've been awfully quiet since we left. These day's it's you who tries to get me to talk! What a turn of event's." I would talk, but I'm trying to remember what was so important I needed to tell her. What was I doing before I fell asleep. I know!! "Kari, I got an e-mail from Patamon. He said that he and Gotomon need our help, but he couldn't say with what, just that we needed to get to the Digi world ASAP!" I'm glad I finally remembered. "Maybe that's why Izzy wants us to come. I was wondering why we were invited in the middle of the night, but he said it concerned our Digimon, so I knew we needed to go!" This is the first time I realize how dark it is out. We're walking down the street alone, but thankfully almost there. I'm kind of glad I didn't notice before, or I would have been very worried.  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy is waiting for us. He signals to us to be very quiet because his parent's don't know he's still awake, let alone having people over. We quietly follow him into his bedroom, where his computer is on and waiting. "I'll be frank, I have little to no idea what's going on with your digimon. All I know is they're in the digiworld and need to stay there. Tentimon got some inside information. I thought maybe you should know." "Why did you call us over?" I ask. It seems very odd. "I thought you two would go into the digiworld, but I'm going to keep an eye on you if you do! I'm not letting to of my best friends younger siblings getting in trouble in the digiworld with no one knowing!" Kari and I exchange glances. We know what we need to do. We need to get through that screen and save our digimon! "Hook us up with your tracking device then! I'm all set to save out mons!" I say, with a lot more bravery then I feel. It's hard to be brave all times like this, when you're not sure what you're up against. Izzy gives us each a small chip to put on our D3's. This will let him know where we are and what's going on. With that in place, we are all ready to go. We step into the bright light coming from the screen, and are off, into the digital world.  
  
~*~  
  
"I see those wretched digidestiond have finally arrived. That stupid flying rat just had to get his grubby little hands on my computer! No matter, I'll take care of the humans easily enough. After all, they are just made of flesh and blood. How hard can it be to kill them? Then, the digipests will be so sad, getting rid of them will be like shooting fish in a barrel. What a perfect plan! Great! The humans have an outsiders help. This is going to be more difficult then I thought! No matter, I'm always up for a challenge. I mean that is how I caught you, isn't it? Through a challenge. Too bad your speed didn't save you this time. No matter. You'll be found soon enough, then when I destroy you, I will rule, easy as 1.2...3."  
'"Please let me go! I'll do anything, just let me go!!"  
" I'm not falling for that one! I have you all right where I want you, and nothing will stop me! NOTHING!"  
  
~*~  
  
Dumdumdum.. The end of chapter 3!! Wasn't it good! I think so!  
  
Izzy: I'm in it! Yes!  
  
Oh Izzy, you're great! Ok, well, sorry it took so long, but you may have to wait again for the next one! Don't forget to review it please! 


	4. Obsticals

Another chapter for all my gracious fans! *Bows * thank you, thank you all. Well, yes, let's get on with it, shall we? Take it Izzman!  
  
Izzy: ummm, ok. Katie does not own any part of digimon, except the cm she stole in '99. ~*~  
  
"Ouch!" It was a much rougher landing then usual, but Kari and I got over it quickly. We have work to do! Ahh yes, I remember the flat expanse that is the digiworld, or parts of it, particularly this one. Kari seems to remember too, because she's looking around for, well, anything at all. She's straining her eyes looking into the distance. I can see it; it's a black blob. A dome I think.  
  
"Should we go there? It's the only place they could hide." She states it more then asks  
  
"I guess, yeah, that makes sense." I say.  
  
We start to walk towards it; it's very far away. I'm busy looking through all the new settings the tracking device has given our D3's. Ohhhh, a map! Let's see, we're heading for a place called the dome, oh, how creative. Well, there appears to be nothing in our path, except several miles of course. Well, good thing we're both in shape!  
  
~*~  
  
"Those puny humans are getting to close to fast! I have to weaken their silly pets for my plan to work properly! There must be some way to slow them down."  
  
"Please, don't hurt them! They haven't done anything. If you let me talk to them, I can get them to leave-"  
  
"Quiet! You're lucky you're still alive, let alone be able to talk! If you want me to take that away from you by all means, keep up the chitchat. I have work to do! Lets see.. (type type type) Yes, that will do nicely. Now to sit back and watch the fun."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kari and TK are in for a long walk, but that's about all. My tracking devices let me know where they are and what's going on generally. That's about all I can tell you right now. Sorry Matt"  
  
"Oh, that's alright Izzy, as long as they're ok. You'll tell me if something happens, right?"  
  
"Of course. Hey, wait, what's that? It just popped up out of nowhere."  
  
"How am I supposed to know, you're the computer whiz!" "It looks like a giant tree just popped out of nowhere. It's huge!!! It'll take at least an hour to get around it. And it just came out of now where, weird."  
  
~*~  
  
"What the. I'm looking at the little map, and it just showed a giant tree came up. Isn't that weird Kari? Kari?" She's not next to me anymore. I turn around to see what happened, maybe she tripped. Nope, she's standing, staring up with her mouth open. I look up and, there is a tree. It's huge! It'll take a long time to get around that.  
  
"How did that even get there? Oh well, we'll have to go around it. Common TK."  
  
Well, she certainly got over the shock quickly. We're moving out, or around rather.  
  
"Don't touch it! It could be a digimon, and one that big we don't want to wake!" Kari certainly got her energy back, but I just wanted to see what it felt like. Oh well, we are on a mission, Focus TK focus!  
  
~*~  
  
"That was a little too close, he nearly touched it! That would have ruined everything. Thank goo- no, good thing she stopped him. Doesn't even know she's helping the bad guys! HA! Now what next.."  
  
"Please, just stop! I'll help you; you don't have to do that! I'm doing it willingly and everything-"  
  
"What did I tell you about talking! You didn't heed my warning! IN THE HOLE WITH YOU! Hmmmm, a hole, that gives me an idea. Thanks girly"  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally!" We just made it around that stupid tree. It took an hour an 16 minutes exactly to stay on track. We still have no idea where the stupid tree came from. Right in our path an- "Kari, LOOK OUT!!!" I run up to her and violently pull her backwards so she falls on me. "oof" we say at practically the same time.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" She looks mad.  
  
"You didn't see the giant cavern? It's right in front of you. I swear it's a 90m-drop! If I hadn't pulled you back, you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Oh my god! I didn't even see it! Thank you so much TK! You saved me!"  
  
I got a big smack on the cheek! Yay. But on the down side, we have to go around this stupid hole in the ground, and it's even bigger then the tree. Where do these stupid things keep coming from?  
  
~*~  
  
"What! Another one! I've got to find out where these things keep coming from. Matt, I'm getting worried about them."  
  
"Me too! And I keep calling Tai, but as usual, he's not there. Don't worry Izzy, if anyone can figure this out, it's you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that was a good 2-hour de-tour. I'm almost done with there little pests, so one more small obstacle will do. A mountain is good. I can't believe those fools haven't realized it yet! HA! I am the greatest. Now, to get a new victim"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness he's gone. I wish I could be too! Whimper*"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh no! No again! I can't do this again! It's not fair! Where do these stupid things come from!" A mountain just popped up.  
  
Beep beep! It's my D3. I think Izzy is calling me! "TK, I need you to get a sample of that mountain so I can find out what it is."  
  
"I'll do it!" Kari runs over and puts her foot on the base of the mountain, and it disappears.  
  
"Kari, where did your foot go? It's gone"  
  
"TK, I think the mountain is a hologram, it's not real! You can walk right through it!"  
  
"I'll take your word on it Izzy! You heard him Kari, go forward!"  
  
Walking into and through a hologram is a very odd experience. You can't hear anything except a faint hum, and it's very dark. Luckily there was only 15 minutes of walking through it and now we're on the other side. There's a maze in front of us and the Dome is on the other side. There is only one thing left to do! Go in.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there's whatever chapter that was for you! Wasn't it great! Review! NOW!!!! 


	5. The Maze

Ahhh, after a long and relaxing break, I am back to give you what you have been dying to read chapter 5! That is the chapter, right Izzy?  
  
Izzy: hey, just because you were on vacation doesn't mean we all were! I'm going away to Mexico; I always wanted to see what it was like there!  
  
Well, then, let's get on with this I do not own anything in this story except for the things you've never heard of in which case I made it up. Oh yeah, and it switches points of view much like the others, and eventually Kari takes over as the main narrator.  
  
~*~  
  
"It sure is dark in here" I say, trying to figure out if Izzy's upgrade includes a flashlight.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Kari say's holding up her D-3 which is emitting a beam of light from the screen.  
  
"How did you do that? I want to be able to see too!" I say, she laughs and walks over to me. There's a menu in the corner I didn't see before and one of the things on it says light. I press that and voila, I can see as well.  
  
It's really creepy in here. The walls are covered in slime, I think, but I'm not nearly brave enough to find out. Kari and I give each other an uncertain look. We start to head down the hallway. Our D-3's don't do a whole lot, but at least we can see about a foot in front of our faces. We don't say a word to one another as we walk down this long dark hallway, and the eerie silence causes us to get closer together, and even hold hands. Our footsteps are being muted by the plants growing on the ground. They're sticky and if you leave your foot down too long, it starts to grow around it. So far we haven't met any other living things (besides the plant life) this is just getting weird. What kind of person creates a maze and doesn't put anything in it?  
  
~*~  
  
"Well well well, look at that. Those two digidestained are finally here. To bad it's the last place they'll ever be!"  
  
"They saw through your last trick. What makes you think you can keep them from stopping you?"  
  
"See that girl, the new prisoner doesn't know enough to keep his big mouth shut! Shall we do it for him?"  
  
"NO! He'll be quite, I promise, just let me talk to hi-"  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for? Hitting a girl is low, why don't you pick on someone your own size"  
  
"Oh, you mean like you? Yes, I'm sure you can stop me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some children to deal with."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, which way should we go?" Kari and I have been standing at the same place for about five minutes. Luckily that plant doesn't seem to grow this far from the entrance. There is a fork in the path right in front of us. It's a tough choice. They both look exactly the same and equally frightening. Finally I say, "I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way" I know it's possibly the worst thing we can do, but it seems to be the only choice. I mean what if Patamon and Gotomon need our help?  
  
Kari agrees with me, and with a quick kiss we take our separate ways. We have agreed to meet each other back at the fork in half an hour, and then we'll decide which path is more promising. I'm really creeped out. I didn't know it could go darker then pitch black, but that seems to be the colour in here. I hope Kari is ok, of course, if her trip is as uneventful as mine, she will be. That's for sure.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's see, who to use. It's a tough call; we just need to take out the boy. I'll add the girl to my ever-growing collection. Can't be to powerful, I don't want to gloat.. I guess good old Starmon will have to do. Just kill the boy, and let the flying rat and the girl see him helpless on the ground. That will crush them, and thus make it easier for me to crush them as well. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Sir Malmon"  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you build me up, buttercup baby." That's odd, I just heard footsteps. It can't be Kari. She couldn't have got here that quickly. Oh no. This is definitely not good. Not good at all. Okay TK, this is not the time to panic. It was probably your imagination. You're in a high- pressure situation and you're a little stressed out. Just turn around and you'll see that nothing is there. Then you'll go and meet Kari and let her know that you saw no end to your tunnel. Ok here we go. We're turning now. "Oh Crap"  
  
"Why hello TK, Remember me? It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
  
No attack is necessary. One punch from him into my unsuspecting face and I'm out cold on the floor like a rag doll. The element of surprise really works well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh man, and Malmon thought it would be difficult. The look on that boy's face was priceless. And speaking of his face, look at it now. I wonder if he can keep a girl while he has a broken nose, black eye and giant gash in his side, not to mention the broken bones. If he is alive, I bet he envy's the dead for sure. Now all we need to do is prevent the girl from backtracking. I bet a quick cave in will do the trick."  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHH" What was that? A loud noise from behind. Better go take a look or run. No, now's not the time to be a coward. I have to see what it is. Maybe it's Gotomon coming to say we can go now. Or maybe. It's a cave in. No!!!! TK!!!!! HELP!!!!!! Crap, now what am I supposed to do. I guess I have to find another way out. I'll just keep going forward and hope that TK is ok too.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope that you liked it. The next will be from Kari's point of view, for some obvious reasons, like TK being unconscious. So tune in, same bat time, same bat place! 


	6. Kari's story

Sorry, that last one was a bit of a cliffhanger  
  
Kari: A bit! Ha, that's an understatement!! I wanna know what happens!  
  
Ok ok, that's what I'm getting to now! Geeze, gimme a break would ya? Anyway, here's the next installment of the Malmon saga or whatever I named the story. Anyways, it's from Kari's point of view this time, except it's periodically interrupted by others as they all are!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so I'll just keep walking forward until I reach an exit. I sure hope this tunnel has an exit. What if I'm stuck here forever? Then what will I do? If I don't starve first, I'll die of lack of oxygen. Ok Kari, this worrying isn't helping the situation at all. Just think about what TK is doing, or what he would do when faced with this situation. He wouldn't worry; he'd keep on trucking. That's it. He'd just keep going and wouldn't worry at all, or at least he wouldn't show it. He's always so strong. He'd have hope that we'd get out. No matter what, that unwavering hope. Oh, I can't wait to see him again and get out of here! So, I'll keep walking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Starmon, It's good to see you again. Did you take care of that boy?"  
  
"It was a piece of cake. He didn't see it coming at all."  
  
"Good good, where is the boy now?"  
  
"I left him on the floor of the Arena, They'll all see him there, eventually"  
  
"How could you be so awful to do that to anyone!!! You're a terrible thing, you know that? TERRIBLE!!!!"  
  
"You don't know the half of it missy. I'm worse then you think. That's your son lying there, nearly dead. You promised to protect him through thick and thin. Tsk tsk, where's your motherly love now? You can't help him, No one can!"  
  
"TK, I'm so s-sorry *sniff* "  
  
"Leave her alone you big bully!"  
  
"Oh, so the boy still thinks he can stop me. When will you learn, all the cards are in my hands? Don't worry; your use will come soon. Then they'll all be powerless against me, MALMON!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
See, this isn't so bad! As long as I keep walking I'll be at the end of this tunnel in no time at all. In the meantime, lets see if I can get this thing to do something useful besides a pathetic flashlight. TK mentioned something about a map earlier, maybe that can help. Let's see, I guess checking that menu would be helpful. Ah ha, here it is. And here's the map. Drat!!! It's a map of the general area, not this bizarre building! Why does nothing go my way??? Hey, a communicator! Maybe I can contact TK or Izzy for some help. Nope, no matter where I try it's nothing but  
  
~*~  
  
"Static. I'm sorry Matt but that's all I've been getting since they entered that building. I've tried everything to contact them but unless they plug their D3's into something there's no way I can contact either of them, as much as I'd like to."  
  
"Well, keep trying Izzy! I feel so helpless. I can't even go in to help my younger brother with whatever's going on in there because the doors of that place closed after they went in. Is there nothing I can do?"  
  
"Matt, you've got to stop thinking like that. Go call the other digidestained and maybe together we can come up with something, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess worrying isn't helping anyone."  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness. So dark. Pain, extreme pain. Why?  
  
~*~  
  
Well, at least I'm making progress. It's getting lighter, so I must be near an exit. If only I wasn't so alone. Usually I have TK, or any other digidestained with me, not to mention Gatomon. I really miss her. I don't even know what's wrong with her. I know she needs me, but not knowing why is really disconcerting. If I knew why, at least I'd know how I could help her. This feeling of complete helplessness is not one I particularly enjoy. I mean she could be lying broken on the ground, barley breathing, or worse...  
  
"DON'T WORRY GATOMON, I'M COMING! YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Ok, that didn't really help the situation at all. Your enemies could have heard that and there goes you stealthy entrance. Next time think before you yell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at that boy, the keeper of light is cracking already. Yelling into the darkness. No one can hear her over the noise that her pest and the flying rat are making."  
  
"Mmmmmuh fhut"  
  
"What's that? You enjoy the taste of the rags in your mouth? Well, it is dirty dishwater, and not appealing to an evil digimon like myself, but you of the flesh have very odd tastes."  
  
"I'm impressed master, you've figured out a very efficient way of keeping both of our prisoners quiet."  
  
"Well, rags in the mouth and crushing a mother's spirit have always been very efficient you know."  
  
~*~  
  
Finally!! I can the source of the light! It's a really tiny hole in the darkness, or it's very far away. I'll bet the second of the two because no hole that tiny could emit that much light. I wonder how far it is? Knowing my luck today, probably very. Well, I guess I should run.  
  
~*~  
  
"I couldn't get in contact with Tai, Joe and Mimi. Mimi's line was busy, Joe's in a study group and I, once again, have no idea where Tai is. There others should be here soon. I also called mom, but she's at work so I left her a message."  
  
"Good! I've also found something out. That giant dome structure is an arena, mainly used as a controlled battle for digimon to practise their skills. Unfortunatly, it's been taken over by an evil force, so the technology is being used against the digimon."  
  
"Do you think that's where Patamon and Gatomon are in there?"  
  
"I have no way of finding out I'm afraid. We'll have to wait for Kari and TK to tell us."  
  
~*~  
  
There it is! The doorway! I'm so close I can almost touch it. Just a few more steps and I'll be in full light once more. Gatomon and TK will be there waiting for me, and we'll all be together again. Then we can leave this awful place! Oh, I'm so excited! Ahh, the light, it's so blinding. I'll just have to wait a minute or two till I can see again. Then I'll see all my friends there welcoming me.  
  
~*~  
  
So dark. So cold. Pain. Why the pain? Searing stabbing pain. WHY?  
  
~*~  
  
That's better. I can see again. What's with all the noise in here? Ahh, I can't look up just yet. It's too bright. Now what's that on the floor. It looks like a person. No, it couldn't be. NO!!  
  
"TK, TK, speak to me. Please don't do this to me! TK, wake up!! This isn't funny! WAKE UP!"  
  
Why isn't he moving, I don't understand. What's wrong with him? Is all this blood his? This can't be happening. I must be imagining this. This isn't really TK, it's a trick, a dirty trick.  
  
"Come on TK, we have to get out of here"  
  
Is he even breathing? He is, but barely. Calm down Kari, you need to focus. Try and remember CPR. Snap out of it Kari. You need to do something useful, not just curl up in a ball and Cry! DO SOMETHING!!  
  
~*~  
  
Well well well, wasn't that a fun little chapter? I think it was. The next one will be up as soon as I can possibly get to it, don't worry.  
  
Izzy: Although the circumstances are unpleasant, I'm glad I was in the story!  
  
We all are Izzy, we all are. 


	7. Sorry

Hhahahaha, I'm so sorry all! I had a long chapter that was almost done and then my computer broke down, and then our internet needed to come back, so I promise, and soon as I can, before October is done, you'll have your next chapter!


	8. Dumdumdum

So here I am, finally back. This won't be too long but it will have plot, I promise.

Izzy: Katie here doesn't own digimon, 'cept some action figures in her room.

Ok Kari, just look out between your fingers, that's all you've got to do. Oh god, more blood then I remember. Ok, I'll be fine. Some of it must be his attackers. Yeah, it's not all his. Oh TK, I've got to get you somewhere safe. No one's near the wall, it must be safest over there.

"Malmon, the girl is doing something, she appears to be dragging the boy to safety. Your orders?"

"Well, may as well capture her now. Come along boy, we have work to do. Starmon, make sure the woman doesn't try anything stupid."

"Yes sir!"

I'm sure TK won't mind if I rip up his shirt to save his life. Ok, remember what they taught you in school. Tie the thing real tight to stop the bleeding. Don't worry TK, I'll keep you safe, and help will arrive soon, I'm sure of it. Just don't worry.

"Well, hello there little girl. What's that you've got there?"

"................"

"Cat's got your tongue? Don't worry; I'm here to help. Give me the boy and I'll clean him up for you. I'll make him as good as new."

"N-no, I think I can handle this. He shouldn't be moved anymore, but if you have medical supplies, bringing them here would be very helpful."

"My dear, I think you'd better come with me. Then you can pick out what you need."

"I really shouldn't leave TK alone."

"It will only be a quick little stop, now come on."

"No, I really can leave."

"Listen little girl, I don't think you know what you're dealing with. I said: COME WITH ME."

"No, Go away."

"Alright, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. Oh whom am I kidding; of course I wanted it to. If you don't come with me right now, I'll kill you brother. Look, here he is. All nice and tied up, completely defenseless. I would be like taking candy from a baby, but just so much more fun. So I suggest you come with me."

I'm so sorry TK, but you understand, he's my brother. "Alright, I'll come"

So sorry this is short, but I'm leaving for a bit and I won't have a computer so It's a rushed job. I swear the next one will be longer. Honest.


	9. lotsa stuff

I'm a terrible person who doesn't own any part of digimon at all. Please don't kill me for taking forever! This will be extra long! I swear! Also, the next chapter will be up by the end of next week. If it's not you can report me! Honest!

"Let me start off by saying that you've made the right choice. Coming with me will certainly prevent your brother from suffering when he dies. I'll make it quick for him. You, on the other hand, I have promised nothing too. Your death will be as slow and as painful as I see fit."

"Who are you?

"I'm the man who's been making your, and your little boyfriends, lives miserable since you got here. Yes, I caused the tree, the hole and the mountain. I'm also the one who caused his accident!" Kari followed his finger to the flickering picture of TK on the large screen in front of her. "Really, I wanted to flat out kill him, just to get him out of the way, but I find this new arrangement with him slowly dying in front of you, your brother, and his own mother, much better. You can just watch him slowly suffer. Don't worry, it won't be that dull, every once in a while he has a good twitch."

High above the ground of the arena is where we find a two very tired digimon trying to keep fighting. They have been at it for hours defending themselves and they both know they can't last that much longer. Unfortunately for our friends, every time they turned around, they were met with a new attack. There was nowhere for them to run.

"Angemon, I can't do this anymore, they just keep getting stronger, and we're to weak to do anything fabulous now. We have to land and hide."

"You're right angewomon, without TK and Kari here, we have no chance."

With that the two digimon began their descent. They flew as fast as they could, dodging attacks the whole way. Unfortunately, while flying to safety, Angemon saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Lying bloodied and battered near the edge of the arena was his partner. TK appeared to be dead.

"T...K?"

In the time that Angemon was distracted, his enemies seized the chance to send their attack full force on him. An unconscious Patamon landed hard next to TK.

Thoughts were racing through Kari's mind, most of them involving very awful things to a certain Digimon she just met. She had been staring at the screen in front of her for what seemed like hours. When Patamon had fallen out of the sky, Malmon had laughed so hard he spilled the bowl of popcorn he had been happily munching on. Kari screamed at him as she struggled to break free of her restraints, but to no avail. All her struggling earned her was a hard slap across the face. Now she was quietly planning her escape. She knew that there was almost no way for her to escape, but thinking about ways to get away was the only thing that could distract her from seeing TK lying on that ground in front of her.

"All this watching is beginning to tire my eyes. I think I will join in the fighting myself. I presume all you prisoners will be when I return. Now I'll go out and have my own fun with TK."

Malmon laughed as he exited the control room, heading down to the arena floor. All three prisoners watched him leave, with heavy hearts. When Kari finally made herself look back at the screen, TK was gone.

Izzy was carefully monitoring the troops that had been sent to the digiworld. He was currently focusing completely on them so he wouldn't have to think of how on earth he was going to get past all the security that was surrounding the Arena's main computer. He had decided to take a step away from it so his mind would have time to rest. Perhaps when he looked at it again, all the pieces of the puzzle would come together.

The digidestined were making very good progress, managing to take out many of the small armies that were popping up all over. The only problem was that no matter how many armies were defeated, more kept showing up in different battles. It seemed that the only way they would be able to get rid of them would be to get rid of this Malmon character everyone kept talking about, and Izzy was willing to bet his pineapple computer that Malmon had locked himself away in that arena.

Izzy decided that right then was a good time as any to look back to his self-appointed hacking task.

TK awoke with a pounding headache. As he groaned and rolled over, he found his head wasn't the only part of his body that hurt. His back, arms, legs and even hair were killing him. He opened his eyes to see where he had finally ended up; just to snap them closed again as the light burned his retinas. This was not a good place to be in.

Slowly he remembered the events leading up to his current wakening. He remembered walking down a long empty hallway and then… it was kind of fuzzy from that point on.

TK decided to try his luck at seeing again. He very carefully cracked open one eye and instantly wished he hadn't. He appeared to be right in the middle of a large pool of blood. Upon further inspection he realized it was a large pool of his own blood. This made him feel sick to his stomach. He was amazed that he could even move after losing that much blood.

As he looked around some more to see if anything would enlighten him to his whereabouts, he saw the small body of Patamon lying a few meters away. He slowly crawled over to his unconscious friend, trying his very hardest to ignore the pain pulsing throughout his body.

He suddenly remembered why he was here. He and Kari had come to help Patamon and Gatomon. Starmon had knocked him out. He hoped with all his might that Kari was OK.

When TK finally reached Patamon he held the digimon to his chest and tried his best to jam himself against the wall so he wouldn't be seen by the digimon above him.

Malmon had an evil smile across his face. He was going to enjoy this so much. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see the pathetic humans faces while he slowly killed TK. He assured himself that the camera he had set up in that room would record their reactions perfectly and he'd be able to watch it whenever he wanted it. When he arrived at the spot he had left TK, he was a little more then annoyed to find that the boy was no longer there. It didn't take long for him to do a quick sweep of the room and find TK cowering near the wall.

Malmon quietly walked up to TK and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He suppressed a smirk as her saw the bloodied boy look up at him, cradling his pet in his arms.

He put on his best friendly smile as he looked down at the boy and said "hello TK. It's nice to meet you. I'm your worst nightmare."

Ok, I'm done for now. I'll keep my promise, I swear to you!


End file.
